purplerowfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Purple Row Memes
The following is an incomplete list of Purple Row Memes, with especially notable ones given their own page. Please refrain from adding memes regarding individual commenters, as we do not wish for the site to devolve into a series of personal edit wars. List of Memes *'Be Better '- A constant reminder to commenters to be on their best behavior, and avoid swearing, insults and personally charged epithets. * Bob in Boulde'r - a fictitious entity who often texts Root during the Toyota Talk portion of the game with inane comments. *'Bosh Gif -''' An animated image of Chris Bosh looking goofy is posted after every Rockies' game. The image differs depending on whether the Rockies won or lost. Other postgame .gifs have included Kermit the Frog and more recently, Jennifer Lawrence. *Brandon Hawpe *'Broscience '- Whenever a Rowbot lists his or her weight lifting regimen. *'Cargunz '- A Carlos Gonzalez home run results in a picture of CarGo flexing. (link to Cargunz pic) *Crestfallen Day '- Any day of the regular season where MLB is in action but the Rockies have a day off. The term originated with a hopelessly optimistic statement by Andrew T. Fisher (See also: Don't But a Blackberry Story) *'Don't But A Blackberry Storm''' *'"F The Giants" '- Said in nearly every game thread, regardless of Colorado's actual opponent that game. *'"F Your Reply Link"' - commenter Blamb's retort to a request to use the reply function when responding to a comment; commonly used as an joking retort *'Gassy McGascan' - Loveable bullpen mascot who shows up when the Rockies pen starts pouring gasoline on a dumpster fire. *'Get Out' - One of two gifs: *'HAR '- Handsomeness or Hotness Above Replacement - A gag metric based off Wins Above Replacement, this "stat" serves to compare people of varying levels of attractiveness. Other Purple-Row Stats Above Replacement include but are not limited to: :: tHAR: The total team HAR. :: EAR: Ejections Above Replacement: Used to describe managers with a hot temper (such as former Asheville manager Joe Mikulik) who find themselves tossed by the umpires. Often managers are chided for not having a high enough EAR. :: MCPFAR - Matt Cain Punchability in the Face Above Replacement - Look at Matt Cain's face. Doesn't it look like it needs to meet a fist? Specifically yours? What's with that? This stat serves to measure how badly someone needs to be socked in the kisser. *'Hard to Navigate': With frequent changes to SBNation functionality members would be lost and could not find their way to a comment, often replying to the wrong comments with varying levels of hilarity and/or consternation or the same information is posted repeatedly because said commenter didn't read the thread - which is directly related to : "It's like no one....." *'"It's like no one...."': A facetious reply to a commenter that has posted the same topic as being new in a thread wherein said topic has been discussed at various times already. *'LollyBomb, Lollysteal, LollyGem' (lolly anything) - A commenter unironically and wholly incorrectly asserted that Dexter Fowler was lazy and lollygagged in the outfield. This accusation was immediately disproven thus anything good Dexter does is now facetiously prefixed with Lolly- *'List of Purple Row Nicknames for Rockies Players' *'Move Tulo To Third' *'"Not An Actual X" '- Response given by Rowbots with an animal name in their handle, be they a cat or a hawk, are accused of being said animal in disguise. *'Purple Rhode Island' - The odd tendency of the state of Rhode Island (population 1.05 million, ranked 42/50) to have three of the 25 most frequent commenters on the entire website between the years of 2012 and 2013. Only Colorado and California had more, and those make a little more sense. *'Rally Cats -' Similar to RALLY CAPS, but a reference to Purple Row's no-less-than-four members who have the word "cat" in their username. *'READ and LEARN - '''commenter Blamb's exhortation to unimpressed readers; commonly used in response to an interesting comment *'A Really Bad Place: A sequence of comments that generally goes as follows: User 1: Player X is really annoying me; User 2: ya think? 1: "He's in a really bad place right now" - a magic phrase that brings success to whatever player is referenced *'''RIP - Used in reference to a poster who has not made in appearance in a long period of time or has left the community; commonly devolves into facetious usage after an absence of about 48 hours. *'Spinning Tracy/O'Dowd/Weiss Head gif' (see also Weissenberg) *'Stickin' It To The Man: '''A common expression in Off Topic Threads, especially on Thursday, a day where the OT is often not posted, leading to a "Stickin it to the Man Off Topic" Fanpost. *'Surfing - I'n 2013, several members decided to replace all uses of four letter words with "surf". *'The Law Number -''' In 2013, paid "insider" Keith Law predicted the Rockies would go 53 - 109 a year after going 64 - 98. The 2013 Rockies reached 53 wins with about 45 games remaining, but even after the Rockies reached 55 wins, commenters were (snarkily) noting that it was inevitable the team would end the season "negative two and 47" to end up with 53 wins. "53" itself became known as "The Law Number" *'The List of 90 Purple Row Approved Television Shows' *'The Season That Should Not Be Named' *'"Was it over when the Germans Bombed Pearl Harbor!?":' A rally cry used by Rowbots in the face of a likely defeat in a typically futile attempt to secure an improbable victory. Many commenters, and lurkers will come out of lurkdom, to remind Rowbots that we are complete dolts with no grasp of history, hilariously not realizing it is a recitation of dialogue from a scene in the classic comedy 'Animal House". RIP John Belushi *'World Order .gif '- A Japanese all-male band with unusual, robotic yet hypnotic dance moves. They dress as stereotypical salarymen (though they are led by the former mixed martial arts fighter Genki Sudo), and a picture of them dancing is posted whenever Michael Cuddyer does something successful, as he is "earning his salary" by "doing work."